FNaF: The Secret Life of the Animatronics
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place, we all know of the horrors that go on during the late night hours; but what do we know beyond that? For the longest time...NOTHING! Now RoxieDivine and her partner Survivor Writer shall give you an insight into the world of the Animatronics that we all know and fear! This is the Secret Life of the Animatronics! Rated M for blood, gore, and Extra!
1. Ep1: Balloon Boy Gets a New Best Friend

**FNaF: The Secret Life of the Animatronics**

 **By:** RoxieDivine and Survivor Writer

 **Disclaimers:** We do not own Five Nights at Freddy's

 **Author's Note's** : Okay guys this show is an Idea that my sister and I came up with out of the blue. You see we started talking about FNAF and we began to wonder. We know that humans use to work at Freddy's when Springtrap was the purple guy, but now that he's Springtrap do People still work there. Think about it, is it people in the Animatronics or is the Animatronics pretending to be people in suits? I mean what other human employees do we hear about besides the night guard? And if another person works there how come no one has caught Springtrap as he continues to kill innocent children?

Well my sister and I started theorizing on this and started fooling around and acting out what the characters of FNaF actually do and talk about when no one's looking and then we realized how funny it was and decided to turn it into a series. And Thus the Secret Life of the Animatronics was born. So I hope you all enjoy this story as much as we enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading and please review.

 **PS:** The Marionette is a woman in this series! Just thought I make that clear! Also this is our first FNaF Story so please **NO FLAMES!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

 **Episode Summary:** It's a beautiful day at Freddy's and Springtrap is bored so he decides to entertain himself by finding a new friend for the very sad and very lonely Balloon Boy.

 **Warning:** Rated M for blood, gore, and a little sadic humor!

* * *

 **Episode 1: Balloon Boy Gets a New Best Friend**

It was a wonderful and beautiful day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place and Springtrap hated it!

Children were laughing as they ate their pizza and sang along to songs with Freddy and his band. Oh how he hated their laughter. He wished they'd all choke on their pizza and die!

Would it leave an awful mess to explain to the police? Of course it would; but at least they would all shut up! Springtrap was so engulfed in his rage that he barely noticed little Balloon Boy who sat down under the front desk by his feet; that is until the boy sighed deeply.

Springtrap looked down at him and smiled evilly _'Now this is how children were supposed to be; depressed, gloomy, and quiet!'_

Balloon Boy sighs again.

 _'Okay almost quiet.'_ Springtrap tries to ignore him and continues to look around the restaurant.

Balloon Boy sighs once more and then begins to pout.

Springtrap digs his claws into the desk between this boy and those kids his sanity was slipping, and he only had so little of it left.

Finally Balloon Boy begins to sob quietly only to get louder and louder by the second.

"Okay fine I'll bite" Springtrap says. "What's eating you kid" he asked the sobbing Balloon Boy.

"I don't have any friends." Balloon Boy sobs.

"Sure you do..." Springtrap says hoping no one can hear his cries. "Why you have a restaurant full of them. Look there's Freddy and the band, go play some triangles or something."

"It's not the same" Balloon Boy explained. "Freddy has the Band and Mangled has Foxy and toy Chica has Chica and you and Golden Freddy seem to get along when your killing people and-"

"Okay, okay Kid I get it Geesh. Stop spilling out my life story! Do you want to get us found out?" Springtrap snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so sad" Balloon Boy whined.

Springtrap gritted his teeth he was just about to strangle the kid when his eyes fell on a girl about Balloon Boy's age. She had long blond hair and was wearing a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza T-shirt with a pink bow in her hair.

It was then that Springtrap began to hatch an ingenious plan. Why did Balloon Boy have to suffer when they both could get what they wanted? "Do you see that little girl over There Balloon Boy?" he asked pointing at the girl.

Balloon Boy looks around the corner of the desk to the girl "Yes." he says.

"That's going to be your new best friend!" Springtrap declared.

"Really!" Balloon Boy asked happily then asked "Wait why?"

"Because I am bored I also see that you are lonely and I decided you need a friend."

"Awe you're so sweet!" Balloon Boy sighed.

"No I'm just evil!" Springtrap admitted "Anyway when her mommy isn't looking I'm going to snatch her up and kill her!"

"But I don't want anyone else to die..." Balloon Boy whines.

"Do you want a new best friend?" Springtrap asked. He didn't really care about the kid or his feelings he just wanted an excuse to have some fun of his own. Of course he couldn't tell Balloon Boy that otherwise he'd tell HER, and then he'd never get to have any fun.

"Yes I do want a best friend..." Balloon Boy admitted.

"Well this is the only way; that's life kid." Springtrap assured him.

"No that's death!" Balloon Boy corrected him.

"Do you want a new best friend or not?" Springtrap asked getting annoyed.

"Yes." Balloon Boy said softly.

"Then go away!" Springtrap ordered.

"OK!" Balloon Boy runs off to the back of the restaurant to tell Chica about his new best friend.

Springtrap watches him go, only when he's gone does his eye fall back onto the little girl; He smiles. _'This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

Balloon Boy runs into the kitchen where Golden Freddy and Chica are enjoying some peace and quiet.

Hey Chica guess what?" Balloon Boy jumps over to her happily.

"What?" Chica asked not really paying attention. She was far too busy trying to figure out how she was going to eat her Pie without any arms. The Marionette had promised to fix her as soon as they got new parts, but until then she'd have to make due.

"Springtrap is gonna give me a new best friend!" Balloon Boy exclaimed.

"Oh crap I have to warn The Marionette!" Golden Freddy raced off hoping he'd find the puppet in time.

"You don't need a new best friend." Chica told Balloon Boy. "You've got me, and Foxy and pie!" She dunked her head into the pie and devoured it.

"It's not the same..." Balloon Boy whines "you have toy Chica, and Foxy has Mangled, and the Marionette has the Night Guard!"

"What did you say?" Springtrap snapped as he popped his head into the kitchen.

"Nothing Springtrap!" Balloon Boy says.

Springtrap gives him a stern look then turns to walk away; he is holding an axe!

"That must be from my new best friend!" Balloon Boy exclaims.

Chica gasped.

Springtrap freezes "Oh yes, yes it is. I just need to paint it red then you can use it as a pony!" he said as a wicked and evil smile slipped on his face.

"Yeah I'm going to go tell the Night Guard!" Balloon Boy runs off happily.

Chica shakes her head as Springtrap walks away chuckling evilly.

* * *

Day shift…

The _'Night Guard'_ Jeremy sat down at his usual desk smiling _'Now this is the life'_ he told himself "No screaming, no murdering, no bloody mess to pick up before opening, and most importantly no scary slowly decaying monsters popping out at me!'

"Hey Night Guard!" Balloon Boy shouts as he jumps up out of nowhere Causing Jeremy to jump up screaming. "It's OK; it's just me" Balloon Boy assures him.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Jeremy yells. _'Was there no escaping these things?'_

"Sorry..." Balloon Boy says "anyways guess what?"

"What" Jeremy asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Springtrap is going to give me a new best friend!"

Jeremy's heart skips a beat and he begins to freak out as Springtrap's bunny like shadow appears on the floor in front of him.

Springtrap pops his head in and Jeremy screams as he sees him holding a bloody axe.

"Balloon boy remember how I said that I'd get you a new best friend?" Springtrap asked eyeing Jeremy wickedly.

"Yes." Balloon Boy says.

Jeremy breathes heavily in a panic _'this was it; this was how he was going to die!'_

"Well it's not the Night Guard..." Springtrap said obviously looking disappointed.

Jeremy breathes a sigh of relief.

"Your best friend is down the hall." Springtrap gestures down the hall with his bloody axe.

"Yeah!" Balloon Boy runs down the hall happily.

Springtrap turns to leave then holding up the axe for Jeremy to see he says "oh by the way there's a mess to clean up in hall three and I must warn you it's pretty gruesome."

Jeremy shivers as Springtrap walks away laughing. "I've really got to get a different job!" he groaned.

Springtrap walks down the hall to see Balloon Boy standing over the dead girl who is laying in a pool of her own blood...

"Do you think she felt any pain?" Balloon Boy asked sadly.

"Oh no it was all sunshine and rose- of course she felt pain!" Springtrap yelled.

Balloon Boy frowns.

"It's OK." Springtrap assures him "it's less painful this way, better this then being stuffed into a suit."

"Really?" Balloon Boy asked

"Actually I don't know." Springtrap admits.

Suddenly a random boy walks by holding a camera.

Springtrap smiles "Hey kid."

The kid freezes in fear as he sees Springtrap come towards him.

"Tell me if this hurts." Springtrap picks the boy up and stuffs him into a nearby animatronic. The Boy screams and then goes still.

"Now tell me did that hurt worse than that?" Springtrap asked as he points to the dead girl on the floor. Blood spills from the suit but the boy does not answer. "Hello?" he tries to shake the kid awake.

The kid doesn't move!

"Oh well he'll wake up later." Springtrap assures Balloon Boy as Golden Freddy walks up with The Marinette.

"Hi Marinette; look I got a new best friend!" Balloon Boy says happily.

The Marionette looks at Balloon Boy, and then at the girl on the floor. She then looks at the kid in the suit and finally she turned and looked up at Springtrap. "I can't leave you alone five minutes without you killing someone can I!"

"So why did you?" Springtrap asked as a wicked smile slipped onto his face.

The Marionette ignores him and picks up the girl "I think we have a balloon girl costume in the back. Come on B.B lets go fix your friend." Balloon Boy follows The Marionette as she leaves the hall.

The kid from the suit groans loudly. "Oh good you're up!" Springtrap says facing him. "Now tell me which one hurts more that, or this?"

The Kid falls down into the pool of blood.

Springtrap sighs...

"What a waste of a perfectly good suit."

 **Episode 1 End**

* * *

 **Author's Note's** : Again thank you all for reading and please review. The next episode will come at random so please keep a look out for it.

 **PS:** Until the next episode idea arises this story will be labeled as a one-shot!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	2. EP2: Gravity Pizzeria Part 1

**FNaF: The Secret Life of the Animatronics**

 **By:** RoxieDivine and Survivor Writer

 **Author's Note's** : That's right guys we are back with an Another Amazing Episode of FNaF: The Secret Life of the Animatronics! But before we begin we would like to give a shout out to hall of our fans out there that gave us the motivation to make another Episode in the first place.

 **Shout Outs:** Muffin, Taylor, DEDE, and several unknown guest thank you for your reviews and let this be our way of saying that they were not unheard

 **PS:** Remember! The Marionette is a woman in this series! Also this is our first FNaF Story so please **NO FLAMES!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

 **Episode Summary:** Awe Date night, it's a night of romance and getting to know your date at a more intimate level...

That is unless you're dating Spring Trap's ex! Can Jeremy and The Marionette have a successful date night without the murderous bunny finding out?

Or was their relationship doomed from the start?

 **Warning:** Rated M for blood, gore, and a little sadism humor!

 **Air Date** : July 12th, 2016

* * *

 **Episode 2: Gravity Pizzeria Part 1: Our Date from Hell**

It was a dark and stormy night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place,

Lightning flashed, and a large shadow of a withered bunny danced along the walls as the evil Springtrap prepared to go out on his midnight hunt.

His metal mouth watered for the taste of fresh blood, oh how he had craved for this moment all day long. Yes he had labored through all the annoying costumers, and their annoying questions; he even managed not to kill anyone much to the Marionette surprise. He had harbored through the sickening laughter of children, and the warm music of Freddy and his band.

And now he would finally get his…

"Pizza, Pizza, Pizza!"

Springtrap froze as the ominous darkness was evaporated away as a very hungry Chica opened the refrigerator door.

"Do you mind?!" Springtrap yelled, shielding his dead cold eyes from harsh light.

"Pizza?" Chica held up piece of pizza as if to explain.

"You're ruining the mood!" Springtrap hissed impatiently. "Seriously out of all the idiots in the world I get stuck with the likes of you."

Chica looks at Springtrap, and then back at the fridge; finally in a screamed panic she rips the fridge from the wall and runs off into the darkness screaming pizza all the way.

Springtrap shakes his head thinking the same thing he always does at a time like this:

' _I'm surrounded by idiots!'_

Oh how he would love to teach them a lesson, but he already had a previous engagement; meaning the idiots would have to wait. So without another thought on the matter he continued his journey to front door and opened it proudly, only to stop dead in tracks as he was greeted with a down pour of cursed rain!

Anger fill darkened none existing soul as he realized the truth…

His perfect night was ruined thanks to a pizza loving idiotic duck, and the unpredictable madness of rain!

* * *

 **(Back with the Marionette…)**

Tonight was the night…

Yes he and the Marionette were going to have a real date even if it killed them!

Jeremy the night guard, was bound and determined to make tonight perfect!

"So where are we going?" Marionette asked in hushed whisper as they crept towards the back door.

"It's a surprise." Jeremy said uneasily as his eyes watched the shadows for a certain golden bunny.

The Marionette seemed to read his mind. "He's gone by now." She assured him. "You have nothing to fear."

"PIZZA!" Chica screams as she run across the room carrying a large fridge as two little balloon children chase her.

"Give us the Pizza!" Balloon boy screams.

"You can't possibly eat it all!" Balloon girl agrees as she and the boy chase the chicken across the room and out of sight.

"Was that kitchen fridge?" Jeremy asked, somewhat stunned by the sight he just saw.

"Not again." The Marionette shook her head.

"Wait this is normal?" Jeremy couldn't recall the last time the fridge was stolen. He shakes his head, "No we are going to pretend we saw nothing, because tonight is going to be perfect."

The Marionette giggled at the determination on his face as he opened the back door, only to freeze as they were met with a gush of wind and rain.

Jeremy's eyes widened, the date was ruined all thanks to a couple of kids, a stupid chicken, and some unpredictable weather.

' _Can tonight get any worse?'_ he thought bitterly, and of course it could and it did!

"Going somewhere?" an evil voice asked from behind.

Jeremy froze in total fear.

"We were just about to see if you rusted in the rain." The Marionette lied.

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" Springtrap hissed.

"Heavens no if that happened I'd no longer have something to hate." The Marionette said, with a sly smirk.

Springtrap chuckled. "You always were a funny one little puppet!"

Jeremy gulped if the date wasn't impossible before, it defiantly was now.

"Anyways since your fine we have a chicken to catch!" The Marionette began to pull Jeremy away.

Springtrap watch them leave with a glint of suspicion in his eyes.

Oh yes they were up to something, and he'd find out what it was before the night was through!

* * *

 **(Moments later in Office…)**

"This is just horrible!" Mangle sobbed! "The night is simply ruined!"

"We'll just have to reschedule!" The Marionette said.

"No this is love!" Golden Freddy snapped. "You can't reschedule true love!"

"And how are we supposed to have a date with that raving lunatic under the same roof!" Jeremy asked as he slumped down in his chair in defeat!

"Leave that to us!" Mangle declared.

"Yes we'll distract him." Balloon Boy agreed. "But first there is still one problem." He point up to the celling were Chica was sitting on some rafters still holding the fridge in one hand and the pizza in the other.

"Chika put the fridge down!" The Marionette warned.

"Don't worry we'll handle her!" Freddy and Golden Freddy decided. "And the others will distract Springtrap."

Everyone nodded their agreements, the two love birds would get their date; or they would all die trying.

* * *

 **(Back with Springtrap…)**

It was quiet…

Too quiet!

And if there was one thing he knew for sure about this place, it was that it was never quiet!

Suddenly something ran down hall in front of him and the faint smell of blood filled the air.

"Please some help me!" A man's voice said.

"A human in the Pizzeria after hours?" Springtrap look thoughtful. After all even he wasn't this lucky. And he'd have to be stupid to think some human would just to show up on the same day that a storm would keep him from his midnight killing spree.

And yet he couldn't resist the temptation.

Balloon Boy watched sorrowfully as Springtrap pulled out his axe and gave chase to the pour man. "Did we really have to pick up a hobo off the streets?"

"We were lucky he was so close to the front door otherwise we might have all rusted away." Balloon girl pointed out the obvious.

"The Marionette is not going to like this!" Foxy said.

"It's for love." Mangle assured him. "And I'd like to thank that you would also through some innocent person into harm's way so our love could live on!"

"But how long will that guy survive?" Bonnie asked.

A deathly scream soon answered his question.

"Seriously? Where are we going to find another one?" Balloon girl cried.

"Hey guys I found these two idiots trying to break in." Toy Bonnie said as he dragged a struggling old man in a brown coat, and some kid with a blue and white Pine Tree hat.

"Wow what idiots." Balloon boy said.

"Uncle Ford?" The boy asked. "Are the animatronics talking?"

"Yes." The man said almost shakenly.

"And do they smell like rotting flesh." The boy asked.

"Only some of us!" Toy Freddy assured him!

"Okay so here's the deal, you run and try to stay alive as long as possible!" Bonnie explained.

"So if you see a bunny with an axe run!" Toy Chica advised, as toy Bonnie let go of the new victims.

The group watched as the two disappeared into the darkness, neither of them notices as a shadow of a triangle floats quietly along the wall behind them.

* * *

 **(Back with the Marionette…)**

Plain…

That is how he would describe this date, plain and somewhat awkward. After all how was he supposed to focus on this evening when Springtrap could walk in on them at any second?

The Marionette couldn't agree more, after all she knew the murderous bunny better than anyone, and she was pretty convince that her ex suspected something was up; but she put on her best smile for Jeremy's sake.

They were both sitting in the kitchen at a long table surrounded by freshly lit candles, and the aroma of microwaved pizza.

Sure it wasn't what Jeremy originally had in mind for the evening, but it would have to do.

"So… how was your day Jeremy?" The Marionette did her best to make conversion with her date but he seemed preoccupied with his eyes at the door.

"Yeah it was fine..." The night guard seem to avoid the puppet's white glowing eyes.

"What's bothering you Jeremy?" The marionette could tell something was bothering him even if he wouldn't admit it. The night guard looked up at his date with an embarrassed smile. "Tell me…" The marionette said a bit more sternly.

Jeremy sighed he knew he couldn't hide anything from her so what use was it? "It's just I know you were really looking forward to leaving for the night and now well we can't leave and not to mention the murders bunny… I feel like I let you down…" he said rather sadly avoiding the puppet's eyes once more and staring at the tiled floor.

The Marionette looked over at him with a smile on her face and put a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her. "Jeremy I was looking forward to being with you, you goof and even if so you could never let me down, because right now after being through death and losing everything you are the only thing that makes since in my life and that's why I fell in love with you." The night guard's face was a deep cherry red listening to the marionette's words. The two leaned in for a kiss when a scream shattered the air.

"Was that-" Jeremy couldn't find it in himself to finish his sentence.

"Oh God please tell me they didn't." The Marionette shook her head in disbelief. She truly couldn't leave them alone for five minutes.

Another scream fills the air.

"We have to stop him before this gets anymore out of hand." Jeremy yelled, as the two raced towards the screams.

The Marionette could only hope they'd make it in time!

* * *

 **(Back with Springtrap…)**

Springtrap laughed wickedly as his axe missed the boy's head by a hair.

The boy with the Pine Tree hat ducks and runs even faster, screaming all the way.

Then suddenly the old man shows up with a crowbar, using it as a shield as the murderous bunny makes another deadly blow at the boy. "Dipper keep running!" the man screamed as he then used the crowbar to bash Springtrap into some exposed wiring.

Electricity dances through the animatronic briefly, and then it grows still; only for it to spring back to life moments later. Springtrap chuckled despite it all, this was truly the most fun he had, had in years.

' _So why not make the game even more interesting.'_ He thought as his eyes grew a dark black.

And suddenly the other animatronics appeared around him. "Come my puppets." Springtrap snickered feeling as giddy as a school girl. "It's time we give our guest s proper welcome."

"Yes Master." They all said in unison as their eyes glowed as black as midnight.

Springtrap snapped his fingers and his army of puppets scattered like an angry swarm of hungry killer bees.

"Let the games begin!" Springtrap laughed maniacally as he raced off into the darkness.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
